Five Nights at Freddy's: User's Timelines
A collection for our personal'' Five Nights at Freddy's'' timelines! Feel free to edit and add your own games, movies, stories or whatever you want! From 1973 to the present day, 2023 and all the way to 3015, this page will have it all! SilverCyberlink's Time Fanon is in italics, canon is in bold. Silver's Game Timeline * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - Disputed, 1983 or 1987 * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - 1987 * Five Nights at Freddy's - 1993 * Don't Look Behind You - 1999 * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Darkness Within ''- 2009-2013 * ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge / ''Five Nights at Sea'' - 2013 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 '''- 2023 * ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge 2 ''- 2028 Silver's Story Timeline Nothing here at the moment. Silver's Event Timeline * Fredbear's Family Diner opens, with one mascot, Fredbear - 1973 * Aaron, Martin and Ella are introduced to the diner - 1978 *Fredbear's shuts down, only to be reopened as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 1983 *Four new animatronics are introduced, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy - 1983 *Fredbear is redesigned, and Spring Bonnie is introduced - 1983 * Five children go missing within the pizzeria, and it is closed, later to be opened a few months later with new "Toy" animatronics - 1987 * Fredbear bites off a child's frontal lobe, resulting in the diner's closure - 1987? * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza shuts down, and the Toys are scrapped - 1987 * Flora's Food House enters business - 1988 * The Toys are found and reassembled - 1989 * Flora's Food House becomes "Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza" - 1990 * The older models are repaired - 1991 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens in a smaller, low-budget location - 1992 * The pizzeria closes down for the last time - 1993 * The older models are disassembled by Purple Guy - 1995 * Purple Guy is killed by a springlock failure - 1995 * Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza is split into two chains - 1997 * Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza is reformed - 2005 * Fazbear Entertainment is bought one final time, and Freddy and Friends is opened - 2012 * Freddy and Friends close down - 2013 * The Freddy and Friends animatronics are sold - 2014 * Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction opens, and later burns down - 2023 ManinBlack00JK's Timeline * Yellow Guy's forced killings\Mariah is killed\Voyenanna starts hallucinating the Flicker, 1976 * Crazy Chef's Cutting Palace opens, 1987 * Armano Vivali is stuffed into The Chef, 1988 * Cutting Crew introduced, 1989 * Ninja Nobi is scrapped at an unknown restaurant, 1990 * Chef taken away from the restaurant, 1991 * Crew reunites/Lindsay finds shelter at Freddy's, 2001 * Five Nights At The Inventory*/A Night In Paradise, 2004 * Lindsay: The Matchmaker/Five Nights At The Inventory 2/Five Nights At Nintendo World 2006 * Five Nights At Freddy's: Reactivation/Unity 2008 * The CC's destruction by meteor and resurrection/Five Nights At The Inventory 3, 2009-2010 * The Darkest Places, 2023 * Cutting Crew: A Hard Act To Follow, 2024 * Cutting Crew: Deuce Ex Machina, 2026 *Note: The story also takes place within the same time. PvzFanatic's Timeline *Fredbear's Family Diner opens-1970 *Child Murdered/Fredbear's Closes-1981 *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens-1987 *Freddy's Closes-1987 *Freddy's Reopens at a new location-1991 *Mike takes the job at Freddy's-1993 *Freddy's Closes-1994 *Spongebob Squarepants's Food and Fun opens-2000 *Due to an incident involving Mr. Krabs, Spongebob's Closes-2002 *Spongebob's Reopens at a new location-2005 *Spongebob's Closes-2009 *Spongebob's Reopens at a new location-2012 *Spongebob's Closes-2015 *Edwin Jacobson visits an abandoned Spongebob Squarepants-theme establishment-2016 *Freddy's Reopens at a New Location-2017 *Freddy's Closes again due to Yellow Suit containing Children's Bodies-2017 *Spongebob's Closes-2021 *Freddy's Horror House opens-2023 Foxstar241's Timeline '''Bold is canon, italics is fanon. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - 1987 Five Nights at Freddy's: Mastering the Animatronics - 1988 Five Nights at Freddy's -1993 Five Nights at Freddy's: Purple Guy's Revenge UUnlockedMario's Timeline ::Bold'' = canon, italics = fanon *Five Nights at Fredbear's' *''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *'Five Nights at Freddy's: Purple Guy's Revenge' *''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 '' Waluigiofthegods' Timeline * Photo-Negative Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Fortran's * One Night at Robotnik's Bolt-Weed's Timeline Bold is canon, italics is fanon. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - 1983 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - 1987 Five Nights at Freddy's - 1992 Five Nights of Bloodlust - 2000 Freddy's Fun House - 2003 Freddy Fortress - 2005 Five Nights at Bolt's - 2007 Bots V.S Guards - 2009 Five Nights at Bolt's 2 - 2013 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - 2015 Extreme Nights at Freddy's - 2018 Five Nights of Crossover - 2020 Five Nights of Crossover 2 - 2027 Five Nights of Crossover 3 - 2040 Kami's (god's) timeline Classic FNaF *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 1983 (Come at me, haters.) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 1987 *Five Nights at Freddy's 1 1993 *Five Nights at Carl's 1994 *Five Nights at Golden Freddy's 2001 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 2017 *More coming soon... *ELO Time 2095 WEeGeE I's timeline * Ted E. Bear's Diner is opened; Ted and Benny are made. * Nathaniel Palnud shoots three children * Ted E. Bear's Diner is demolished * Fredbear's family diner is opened, fredbear (GF) is made * Fredbear's closes * FFP is opened, and a remodel of fredbear named freddy is made. * Purple guy murders children * animatronics look too scary, toys are made. * toys scrapped because of the bite of 87 * FFP closes * New FFP opens, and the old animatronics return, alongside trapper and hendrick horseman * Lenwood Peak attemps roberry, dies inside of salvage * FFP closes, purple guy arrives * Purple guy dismantles animatronics * Ted E. Bear and Benny Rabbit (now springtrap) rebuild animatronics * Purple guy hides in Benny * Benny (purposfully) crushes purple guy with springs * All animatronics sent to warehouse in Texas * Time For Teddy's! * Jonathen elm mysteriously killed in sleep * Fazbear Fright opens, finds springtrap * fazbear's fright burned down, springtrap survives. * springtrap removes decayed body * Benny and Ted become repaired * Ted E. Bear grand reopening * discovery of 7, Ted E. Time shut down * 70 years later * all animatronics forgotten, "phantom pizzeria" discovered. * phantom pizzeria has evil bears tina.g.sherwin's Timeline *Dylan's Diner opens in 1950. The characters are Dylan and Dug. *Fazbear Entertainment Makes There 1st Location Adam The Rabbit's Pizza in 1965. *Adam The Rabbit's Pizza shuts down in 1972. *In 1973 Fredbear and Friends Entertainment opens Fredbear's Family Diner. *7 months later they add Spring Bonnie to Fredbear's Family Diner. Also they add new characters as Plushies only *In 1979 A man kills a crying child. Also they start selling Clockwork Toys Known as Plushtraps to Children. *1 week later At The Virginia Amusment Park they creat Mary The Duck, Rodrick The Fox and Adam 2.0. *In 1980 Fredbear's looses a lot of money due child's Frontal lobe being bit off by Fredbear. The event was known as the Bite of 83. *In 1980 Fredbear's is out bought by Fazbear Entertainment. *Also in 1980 Dylang Entertainment sells Dylan to Fazbear Entertainment.. *Fazbear Entertainment opens The First Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens in 1983. The characters are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Jessica. *In 1983 Fredbear and Friends opens. *Purple guy kills 5 children. He takes Fredbear's Endoskeleton out and puts it in the music box. *Freddy's closes due to them being to scary. *In 1985 Mary's closes. *Also in 1985 Rodrick's Theater closes. *In 1986 Luke Cawthon is Born. *In 1987 they reopen and remodel the characters. They also add Balloon Boy and Foxy's New Puppet. *Also in 1987 Fredbear and Friends Closes. *Jeremy Fitzgerald takes a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *The Bite of 87 happens and they scrap all the Toy Characters.. *They make Balloon Girl for the next time they open. *Funtime Entertainment opens Robert's Pizza Place opens in 1999. *They make Robert, Tim, Sally, Pete, Mr. Rat, Sam and Beavley. *In 2000 Beavley goes on a rampage and people wreck him like hit him with a car. He is destroyed. *3 days later Freddy's reopens. They have Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Balloon Girl. *Robert's closes. *The 3rd Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes 2 years later. *The make the 4th Freddy's which closes 1 month after it opens. *Robert's Pizza Place reopens in 2010. *The Children's souls of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and GF are released. *The Purple man gets killed inside Springtrap. *Fazbear Fright Opens. They use Springtrap. *Fazbear Fright burns down. *Springtrap is found. They find the Purple man's body. No one dares to touch it. *They sell Springtrap. A man named Richard Burns buys it. *Richard builds Fazbear Funhouse in 2019. Also Spring Bonnie's suit is put in the repair room. *A couple of years later. Rich finds Vincent's body and is petrified because of all the blood. The police dispose of the suit and Body. A *Robert's closes. *Fazbear Funhouse closes in 2022. *In 2023 The 1st Crossover Funtime pizza opens. *The 1st Crossover Funtime Pizza closes in 2026. *The 2nd Crossover Funtime Pizza opens in 2029. *In 2034 Crossover Funtime Pizza Closes. *They make 1 last FNAF location in 2037 called Freddy Fazbear Funtime. *In 2039 Freddy's closes once and for all. And Fazbear Entertainment sends the bots to a storage facility. *In 2039 Fazbear Storage Opens which is where they store FNAF related things *Fazbear Storage closes due to a couple of incidents in December 2039. *Crossover Horror opens in 2046 and closes 1 year later. TonicHedgefox's Timeline *Fredbear's Family Diner opens. *Five Nights at Fredbear's + Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Five Nights at Freddy's - Fredbear Factory - Unused Suits shown. *Insert First Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 + Five Nights at Toy Fazbear's *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights at Freddy's - The Horror Experiment's Timeline * Bot Entertainment was founded * Bracer's Theme Park opens, successful for 20 years * Unfortunate Coaster accident occurs, results in the death of a child * Theme Park closes * 15 years later, Bracer's Daycare opens * 2 years into the attacks of 96 * Murders reach a boiling point in 2002 * Player kidnapped by Bracer 3 years later * Cave gets destroyed * Springbit nowhere to be found, still on the loose * Murders continue to occur * 10 years later, Nightmare bots plans to murder a bully * Souls of the bots are free * 80 years earlier, to the robots origin * Revealed that Purple Guy used Bracer's suit * Gaomon332's Timeline (Of course, this does not mean any of this is canon. I simply mix Fanon and Canon elements to form my own timeline. Understand? Very good. We shall begin) * Fredbear's Family Diner opens, 1972 * Fredbear's Family Diner is renamed Fredbear and Friends' Pizza, Bonnie, Spring Bonnie and Spring Fredbear added, 1979 * Fredbear and Friends' Pizza bought out by Fazbear Entertainment, 1981 * Chica, Foxy and various others added to Fredbear and Friends' cast as plushies only, 1982 * Fredbear causes an accident on stage, causing him to be replaced. Spring suits deemed unsafe, 1983 * Freddy Fazbear added to replace Fredbear, Fredbear and Friends' is renamed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1983 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes its doors, 1984 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza reopens with brand new Toy animatronics, 1987 * A certain esoteric animatronic fox gets angry with a child, and their frontal lobe is bitten off, 1987 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes once again, Toy 'bots scrapped, 1987 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens yet again, old animatronics brought back into service, 1992 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes for the final time, 1993 * Purple Guy is killed and stuffed into Springtrap, 1994 - 1997 * Fredbear and Friends' reopens with a new mascot, Fazzy Fredbear, 1999 * Fredbear and Friends' closes after old animatronics are found malfunctioning, 2001 * Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction opens, and Springtrap is found. Burns down soon after, 2017 Timeline Split Regular Timeline * King Freddy's Diner opens, reusing past animatronics with modded features, 2019 * Night Guard of King Freddy's Diner fired, replaced with Nigel Smith, Henry Whitefrost, or Abel Cainston, 2019 * Henry, Nigel or Abel finish their jobs and King Freddy's is temporarily closed for inspection, 2022 Kingdoms Timeline * Freddy, Bonnie and Chica become sentient, fix themselves and other animatronics, 2017 * Freddy campaigns for equal rights for humans and animatronics, granted, 2018 * Springtrap uses this chance to kill again, sent to prison for his crimes, soon escapes, 2018 * All animatronics blamed, abused, and generally hated. Few people care about animatronics anymore, and children are raised to never befriend them. 2018 - 2020 * Freddy is tired of all abuse animatronics are getting, and forms a small legion. A few humans join with him to create the Robot Kingdom. Freddy promoted to King, Chica to Queen, and a castle is built in the middle of nowhere. Various towns are placed around where King Freddy's subjects can live in peace, should they desire. All this happens in 2020 - 2021 * First contact with the Animatronic and Mask kingdoms is made. Phobe seems to be an animatronic hater, despite being one itself, The Puppet Queen seems rather peaceful, and probably won't pose much of a threat, 2021 * Springtrap is caught and thrown in the Robot Kingdom dungeon, 2022 * Nowi joins the Robot Kingdom, an army begins to train due to various attacks from the Animatronic Kingdom, 2022 * Various battles between RK and AK occur, eventually, the Robot Kingdom discovers magic. Numerous soldiers poor with regular combat are trained in its arts, 2023 * Cutting Crew appear near the southwest of Robot Kingdom territory. Based on experiences with the Animatronic Kingdom, they are afraid of potential new threats, Fredbear becomes one with King Freddy, 2023 * Mask, Robot and Animatronic Kingdoms launch an assault on the Cutting Crew, to a temporary success, 2024 * Henry defects to the Robot Kingdom from the Animatronic Kingdom, made the jailmaster as well as teaching Dark Magic to various Robot Kingdom citizens, 2024 - 2025 * Various uneventful days, very few attacks by other Kingdoms, 2025 * Empire of Steel attempts to make contact with the Robot Kingdom, King Freddy is killed by an unknown force, Cutting Kingdom and Robot Kingdom alliance established, 2026 - 2027 * To be continued... Seanuriarte's timeline * Fazbear's Fright closes. * Two years later,"Ed's Veggie Burgers" opens. * A night guard is hired. * One week later,the restaraunt is closed because they found the nightguard dead in his office. * The animatronics were sold in an auction and are now owned by Fazbear Entertainment. * To be continued... Seth's Timeline * Fredbear's Family Diner was made. * 3 years later it was abandoned. * Freddy Fazbear's pizza was born. * Freddy Fazbear's pizza closes it's doors. * Seth and friends were created and was successful for 5 years. * They were left to rot while Freddy and friends were "copied". * In 2014, Seth's arcade was made and a week later was burnt down. * Seth and his new friends were put to a new Fast Food Restaurant as spare parts. * in 2015, A new pizzeria was opened without animatronics but soon broke out every night. * A new unknown killer murders children. RTH's Timeline # Mash and Smash are created. # Vincent Turner gets stuffed into a newly made Danny Phanto suit. # Mash and Smash get scrapped 2 years later # Hatchet is created brand new, but conflicting technology's cause him to get thrown away quickly. # Weeks later, The Ascension is "created" # The Ascension dominates the pizzeria for a good week or so. # Pizzeria burns down. # "Phantom" Hatchet is made Shadowboy192's Timeline # Fredbear's Family Diner is created in 1971. # Thomas's Amusement Park is created in 1973. # A child is murdered close to FFD in 1975. # Fredbear's Family Diner is closed in 1876. # Some certain criminal invades TAP in 1982. # TAP creates a leopard animatronic suit that later had gone missing in 1982. # People start to go missing in TAP in 1982. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is created in 1983. # The Spring Suits and a Sister Location are created by FFP in 1984. # Spring Suits fail killing some employees in 1984. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza brings back the Spring Suits from the Sister Location and puts them into the Safe Room in 1984. # One of the employees of FFP steals one of the Spring Suits from the Safe Room and murders 5 children in FFP in 1984. # The employee is caught by the police in 1984. # Clients complain about the animatronics in FFP having a bad smell in 1985. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closed in 1985. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is re-open in 1987. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza creates the new toy animatronics in 1987. # Thomas's Amusement Park also creates toy animatronics inspired by FFP in 1987. # Thomas's Amusement Park sells the toy animatronics to FFP because of low budget in 1987. # The employee escapes from prison and gets a job as the security guard in FFP in 1987. # The toy animatronics start to act weird close to adults in 1987. # The security guard complains about the toy animatronics trying to get into his office in 1987. # The old security guard gets moved to the day shift and a new security guard is contracted in 1987. # A yellow suit is stealed from FFP and the animatronics start to act even weirder in 1987. # One of the toy animatronics bites an employee's frontal lobe in 1987. # The toy animatronics are scraped in 1987. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza re-opens with low budget and with the old animatronics in 1993. # Thomas's Amusement Park is closed and gives it's mascot and other animatronics to FFP in 1993. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closed in 1994. # The employee invades the closed FFP in 1994. # Fazbear's Fright a horror atraction about the long closed FFP is created in 2023. # A bunny animatronic is found by the Fazbear's Fright employees in 2023. # Fazbear's Fright is burned down by faulty wiring in 2023. # The project F.F.R. iniciates after a few days in 2023. # The New Fazbear's Fright is created in 2023. # The prototype of the new Hologromatic Animatronics is created in 2023. # The New Fazbear's Fright falls down after a few days for an unknown reason in 2023. Leviskeegan's Timeline # Fredbears Family Diner opens in the late 1980's. # After a child has gone missing at Fredbears( the first kid killed ), the diner closes. The childs soul haunts the Golden Freddy( Fredbear ) suit. # Fazbear Entertainment, a small pizzeria chain buys Fredbears Family Diner and changes the name to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. # Four new animatronics are built, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. # A young child is scared by the animatronics, especially Fredbear. His brother realizes this and makes fun of him by scaring him. ( Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigames ). # Multiple Spring-Lock failures occur, rendering the Fredbear and Springtrap suits spring-lock system unusable. # The aforementioned child is thrown into Fredbears mouth by his older brother, and his front lobe is bitten out. # The child is put into the hospital, having nightmares while in a coma( Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ). # Later in the year( 1987 ), a new Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria is opened, complete with new animatronics, since the old ones were too scary. The child that was bit was turned into the puppet, which now resides inside the pizzeria. # Jeremy Fitzgerald is hired( Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ). # The previous killer who had been hired as the night guard, who is currently working as the Day Guard, kills 5 more children. He stuffs the bodies in the old withered animatronics, causing the souls to bring them to life. The animatronics activate, going after security guards. # The company discovers this and keeps it hidden from the public, trying to hunt the killer. # The killer is found and arrested, and Jeremy receives the day shift. The animatronics malfunction, and are scrapped. However the old animatronics are kept in hopes of re-opening. # Fritz Smith works the last night before closing, being fired on the first day. # In 1991, Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria re-opens. The animatronics have been remodeled for use. # Mike Schmidt is hired( Five Nights at Freddy's ) # After working a week, Mike Schmidt is fired. # The Murderer returns to dismantle the animatronics, however he is scared into the old Spring Bonnie suit and crushed by the malfunctioning systems. # 30 years after the first Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria closed, some people interested in the unsolved mysteries open a horror attraction called Fazbears Fright.( around 2017 ) # An unnamed security guard is hired. # After a few weeks of working at the horror attraction, the possessed Spring Bonnie suit is found and the soul inside tries to murder the guard working there.( Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ) # After the week ends, the attraction catches on fire, freeing all of the souls of the kids once and for all. WIKIA CONCIBUTOR TIMELINE 1.Animal jam pizzeria oppening 2.Everybody loves animals in pizzeria. 3.The animatronics are:Nyana the white wolf,Caner the black wolf and Boby the silver bunny. 4.Red guy murderem 6 childs. 5.Mike find job in animal jam pizzeria. 6.Mike work in pizzeria. 7.Boby come to office and rip his head. 8.In news animatronic attack night guard and people. 9.Animal jam pizzeria closed. 10.Police fire the animal jam pizzeria. 11.Red guy survive. Mac+Cool's Timeline #1949: Scrappy is made #1950: Ready for Freddy's opens #1960: Ready for Freddy's closes #1973: Fredbear's Family Diner opens and it introduces Fredbear and Spring Bonnie #1975: Birthday Party Bear is added to Fredbear's Family Diner. #1976: The Puppet is added. #1978: Plushtrap is given to 11-year old Mike Schmidt who will be soon a night guard. #1979: A child is murdered and Fredbear's Family Diner closes. #1980: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens up with Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. #1984: Fazbear Entertainment makes a failed version of Toy Freddy and locks him into the attic. #1985: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes for renovations. #1987: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza reopens with Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy, and The Puppet. #1988: The toy animatronics (excluding Balloon Boy and The Puppet) get scrapped. #1989: A killer stuffs 5 children into the animatronics, only the sixth child survived. #1993: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes. #2005: Fazbear's Fright opens with Springtrap and then burns down. #2015: Springtrap and Fredbear are salvaged and they are fixed with the new names "Birthday Bear" and "Springday" and build a few more animatronics. #2016: Happy Springday's DIner opens up with the fixed Springday and Birthday Bear. Other animatronics are Plushtrap and Plushbear. #2017: Funbear Entertainment opens up and becomes a popular teen hangout. #2017: Scrappy is sold to Disneyland, California. #2017: Scrappy is given a new suit. The new suit has birthday cake color's. The suit looks like Fredbear and new eyes made by WDI. Scrappy's new name is Walt Fazney. #2018: Happy Springday's Diner closes due to copyrights by Funbear Entertainment and all of the animatronics are sold to Disneyland, California like Scrappy did the previous year. #2018: Plushwalt is made and Birthday Bear Center opens. MoistActivation's Timeline # Fredbear's Family Diner - 1972 # Marionette is added - 1974 # Balloon Girl is added - 1975 # Plushtrap is given to 6-year old 'Foxy Mask Brother' - 1976 # The first Murder closes Fredbear's - 1977 # Fazbear Entertainment buys Fredbear and Co. - 1980 # Fredbear and Friends TV is made along with a pizzeria - 1983 # BITE OF 83 (Fredbear) # Fredbear and Friends TV is canceled, Pizzeria closed - 1984 # 'Toy' FFP is opened - 1987 # (FFP) Five missing childern - 1987 # BITE OF 87 (Mangle) # 'Toy' FFP closes - 1988 # 'FNaF1' FFP opens - 1993 # 'FNaF1' FFP closes - 1994 # Events of FNFGTFTAOJ - 2015 # Fazbear's Fright tested, burns in one week - 2023 Bunny's TimeLine # FredBears Family Diner is opened (1956) # FNAFPCG (1957) # FNAF4 (1957) # FNAFPCG2 (1960) # FazBear Entertainment Buys FredBear (1970) # Purple Man Kills the kids (1977) # Bite of 87 (1987) # FNAF1 (1993) # Purple Man Kills the kid (puppet) (1995) # FNAF2 (1995) # Diamond Cove is Closed for a kid drowning (2000) # FNAF3 (2037) # Rights are gave back to FredBear Inc. (2038) # Diamond Cove is ReOpened (2038) # Diamond Cove Las Vegas is made. (2045) # Freddy kills mankind and animatronics take over earth (3087) Category:Information